Day 355: The Unsaid and Unheard
At their Room Buster: Roderick... Replica Program... Roderick was a Fragment made to replicate my Powers- The Warriors power. And for his friends, they copy you guys too. Plucky: I guess so. When they left the Organization Animal, Ken didn't stoo them. Like he wanted them to go. Babs: Ken's probably know about The Perfecto for some time now, but has kept it from us. Calamity: Us and the Perfecto are both special animals. They are Replica a fragment. Little Beeper: What about us? Are we a Fragment too? Enma said... Ace and his friends what connect them and us. But who is Ace anyway? Buster: Don't know. And who are we... supposed to be? Babs: We don't know... but Ken did... if he was hiding something about us and even the Perfecto, what could he hiding from us? The left their room Buster: Ken. Ken: Hey, Kids. Buster: Did you find them yet? Ken: I didn't find them yet. Babs: I suppose not. Plucky: Haven't you know about Roderick and his friends this whole time? Ken: I... don't think I remember. Calamity: Seen when then? Ken: Um... I don't think I exactly remember when. Little Beeper: Didn't get it Memorised was it? Babs: Look we have to tell you something Buster: Ken. Who are we really. We are special like the Perfecto Team and we know that. But the Organization Animal's wanted us out of the picture. Are we right? Ken:. Yes, they are. Plucky: I guess it's because Roderick copied Buster's powers and the Warriors powers, and they don't need us anymore. And Ken, I think you acted the same way. Ken: That's not right. You guy are always be my... my best friends. Calamity: Best Friends. Are suppose to be honest and kind to each other! Who are we, Ken! Buster: Enma said that us and the Perfecto are connection to each of the Loonatic and Ace. We don't know who they are. Are we Fragment like Roderick and his friends. Ken: You're different then the Perfecto Buster: Then why did- Ken: Finding out the truth. Doesn't mean it will always work out for the best. They look Angry Plucky: What makes you so sure about that! We have the right to know the truth! How did we even get that job? Why are we so special? And when did we learn how to use our powers? Buster: We hardly know who we are! What is so wrong with waiting something answer! Ken: Kids... Buster: Tell us, who are we? Ken: You need to trust me for this. Buster: We don't. We can't. They left Ken: Kids... Buster: Somebody know where we came from, if we don't get answers here, we'll get them somewhere else. They packed everything in their room and Buster look at the ice Cream Stick Buster: I tried... But me and my friends will have to find out about ourselves. There's no way to be here, anymore. They all left the Castle and went back to their Home, Acme Acres Ken: You're minds made up? Buster: Why would those Power and the Sword chooses us? We have to know. Ken: You can't turned on the Organization Animal's! If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you. Plucky: Whatever. They're not gonna miss us. Ken: That's not true. But I would. He look down Category:Cutscenes